Waiting is Always Rewarded
by a SUNNY DAY
Summary: They meet when a snake-eyed girl asks the lonely dwarf to dance, and there begins an eternal bond of friendship. Gladly more, but that is impossible. // LegolasxOC. Criticism very appreciated to help me improve.
1. Chapter ONE: Well met

**Notes: **Sorry that its short. They'll get longer, I promise. I had fun writing this. I'd love reviews and for you guys to help me improve. Thanks for your time. I'll show more personality later, hopefully. I decided to try something in the Undying Lands because of a little idea I had. Sorry if I OOC'ed, or changed stuff around in the LoTR universe. Anyways, I hope you like this short thing. It's really more of a prologue than anything.

* * *

_Aman, sometime after Aragorn's death._

The hall was lit with laughter coming from the pointed-ears. Food was lined up against the walls in all shapes, sizes, colors, varieties: meat, fruits, dairy, desserts, and wheat products. The entire area was a lit in a happy mood, and for what occasion?

None. The Elves had simply decided it would be nice to celebrate.

And wasn't it? They should have fun in their lives, and not all more serious matters, like to do with the non-Sindar Elves, matters of land, of wealth, of the nobility.

While a good portion of the Sindar danced and sang by the middle, a dwarf and an elf were by the sidelines. Two more of their companions (Hobbits) were somewhere among the crowd, either eating or dancing. Somewhere here, and the dwarf and elf were not sure where, but there was no danger of this crowd.

**"-pointy-ears.. Allowed me to come spend the rest of my life with you, friend-- but joining in? Clearly not!" **the speaker was Gimli, the dwarf in his usual gruff voice.

In truth, he was becoming lonely having mostly Legolas, the Hobbits, Gandalf, and some other elves who seemed willing to befriend the dwarf. Much of the prejudice remained among these, especially ones who had not seen dwarves for centuries.

**"Than shall I dance with you, friend?"** asked his companion: Legolas, a fair haired elf. He sat there with his friend, clearly refusing to leave him and join in with his people. He had to sympathize with Gimli. He was the only dwarf, and not all elves were so accepting as he was of the dwarf. In Middle Earth he remembered Gimli to have been more cheerful at these events, and most of the elves were nimble dancers. Certainly not the same as a dwarf (no where near similar, in fact.. as Gimli's steps were heavy as an Ent's) and thus, most of the rest chose to dance with their own species, refusing to intermingle in this aspect of their culture, and barely paid poor Gimli any attention while the dances went on.

**"Certainly not! And the Lady, Lady Galadriel... I wonder where—"**

**"Come, dwarf. I will dance with you."**

The invitation was a very open, or casual one. The pair turned to look at the speaker, who stood alone. She was a face you could pick out of a crowd, though not for beauty, but something about her face could strike one, and perhaps a certain type of man or elf would find her pretty. Her face was unlike any other. The skin was somewhat darker than the more common tone seen in most elves, her cheekbones were high, accompanied with a narrow face, and a pointed chin. Her chin curved unusually well for her facial features into her head, and the hair was a thin shade of brown. It looked well with her skin color. The eyes that stared at them were a green-yellow shade, somewhat similar to a snake.

**"Lass--" **(There was hesitation in his voice, because he now grew shy of being asked by one of the fair folk. Clearly the narrow-faced woman overheard.)

**"Lass?"** the girl – no, woman's, for she wasn't much like a young girl – eyebrow perked up. She laughed, a deep and breathy laugh. **"You may call me by my name. Tonwen."**

The dwarf inspected her-- which was met by a slightly sharp question: **"Am I not as pretty as you would have liked?"** -- and he stood up, fortunately not hearing her question among the chatter and music. Legolas gave a small smile to Tonwen, yet at this moment, she paid him little mind.

The story begins with this little moment, as he would eventually recognize her once again.


	2. Chapter TWO: Fast Friends

The second part is up. Reviews & Ratings are much appreciated. I think more personality is revealed in this, and more in general will be revealed in the third part.

I got the idea of her from a game I used to play which as a slightly similar picture to her, and it gave me the name. The rest I have made it.

LoTR does not belong to me, neither does its universe or characters. Only Tonwen does.

* * *

The next time Tonwen was seen Legolas was not with Gimli.

He spotted her with men, while visiting an inn, and she leaned forward on the table they sat at, listening. From the group, Legolas recognized Lord Harke, one of Harke's protégés, and two other men – he remembered their faces, yet not names. He also remembered that the older one (at which point Legolas recalled what he was usually called: Elduur, for he had the same name as the other unnamed man) was the father of his companion.

**"Unforgivable. They have settled onto land we claimed,"** said one of them, to which he received silence. A tense, nervous silence--

**"One would not want trouble among them. They have more wisdom of this land. Are you willing to bring it up with them?" **It was Tonwen who had broken it.

But she was met with more silence.

It was finally broken with Legolas approaching. **"Well met Harke, Elduur, and Lady Tonwen."**

Elduur looked up, and removed his hand which was previously plastered to the table in a fist to his side. **"Well met, Prince of Greenwood. It seems you have met my daughter before--" **at which he glanced at her, surprised, though Tonwen seemed busy studying the centerpiece she seemed to be listening, **"--but allow me to introduce my son, Almuir,"** he said in a welcoming tone, and inclined his head towards his son. His eyes saw Tonwen's finger twitch on the table.** "Yes. I have had the pleasure of meeting the Prince of Greenwood once before, though we did not talk. It was at the banquet when I danced with Ai' atar*."**

So she was his daughter. He saw little resemblance in the pair, other than the eye color and some of her facial features.

**"You danced with a dwarf?" **Elduur asked with a puzzled look on his face.

**"Am I not allowed to enjoy myself?"**

**"Off course you are, I was just surprised. I did not think, Tonwen.."**

He did not to finish, and it was at this point the silence grew very, _very _uncomfortable. Tonwen gave him a very long look and her voice was somewhat curt.

**"Yes, surprised. Now, I think I will go walk among the trees."**

With that, Tonwen pushed her chair out, and back in after she stood up, exiting the inn with an undetectable air.

**"Our discussion was that of the Teleri," **explained Harke, his eyes moving from the door onto Legolas.** "A small group has settled on our land, and Elduur thinks them hostile."**

**"To just settle there without warning when it was clear that we were there first?" **Elduur retorted. **"I find it slightly upsetting you do not agree, Harke."**

**"Peace,"** Harke replied. **"I do not wish for fighting, rather more serene manners should be sought. Neither do I wish to antagonize them, but it is not my choice, or yours. Besides, it was likely an accident, Lord Elduur."**

Lords and ladies: usually for respect, but Legolas saw no need for Harke to call Elduur such. Was there a particular reason? It was strange how Elduur did not return this respect.

**"Harke is right,"** Legolas spoke up. **"It is unwise to do so. There is a vast amount of land on Aman, and surely they can be left there?"**

Harke nodded his agreement.** "Yes, and--"**

**"That's not the point!" **Elduur replied a little too forcefully, **"they have done something which is wrong, and it should be brought up. What have you to say, Almuir?"**

**"Little."**

Almuir had not talked for most of this conversation, and he did not seem keen too. In fact, he possibly seemed a little bored. Truthfully, Legolas forgot he was there.

Elduur said nothing, but he seemed disappointed with Almuir's unenthusiastic manner.

**"Does the discussion end with this?" **asked Legolas.

**"Fortunately," **Harke said cheerfully. **"Now, I depart to the woods. Farewell, brothers."**

He left without much else to be said on this point, heading out of the inn, and no more of Harke was seen in the inn.

**"The sun begins to set soon,"** commented Almuir. Legolas looked out the window to see the sky turning a light shade of pink. It was getting later, and night seemed to occur faster on Aman than in Middle Earth.

The conversation ended, here and there.

____

Legolas headed for a walk before the sun fell. The trees would look beautiful with the sunlight. Gimli remained back in the settlement.

Rays of light shone through the trees, and illuminated the ground well. With careful steps, he hopped over the log, and noticed a silhouette behind the trees.

He recognized the cloak from the previous encounter, and with that he knew who it was. She seemed to notice another presence too, as Tonwen turned around to stare at him.

**"My lady shouldn't be out so late," **Legolas said.

**"Than perhaps I am not a lady," **Tonwen replied. **"It is more quiet here, and I prefer this place to our dwelling. After all, here is perfectly safe... shouldn't one start with something else, rather than saying that a lady should not be out so late?"**

**"Interesting. How do you know it is perfectly safe? It was the first thing that came to mind, Lady Tonwen."**

**"I can tell. My father gave me a dagger. In any case, I will not need it..." **she stuck a hand in her pocket and produced a finely clad knife. Tonwen threw it on the ground, and Legolas bent to pick it up.

**"Don't. I have no use of it, and it was unneccessary for me to carry it around, not only is it a burden, but like I said, this place is safe. I am lucky that I'm a woman so I don't have to carry weaponry around."**

**"You get used to it,"** the other elf replied, still holding it. **"This knife is barely a weight compared to other weapons."**

Was she so weak than not to be able to do that? It put an emphasis on a damsel in distress, especially since he knew both mortal and Elvish women to have handled weapons, more elves. It was not unusual for an Elvish woman to fight at this period in time. After all, weren't elves supposed to be more endurant? Off course, he did not say so. Instead, he took out one of his hooked knives from his pocket and holding it by the blade, he held it out to her.

Tonwen looked at it for a moment, than took the handle with both hands. It seemed to be a slight bit of a struggle for her holding it up, so Tonwen quickly passed it back.

**"I believe I prefer being a woman. Would you not be offended if I asked you your age, would you, Prince of Greenwood?"**

**"You can call me by my name - Legolas. I am eight hundred and forty-six.. is that very old?"**

**"I'm only three hundred and forty-five, so yes, it is old. Yet, not very, compared to my father who is close to the age of Lord Elron. Than, if Legolas will do, so will Tonwen,"** she said, touching a hand to the bark of a tree. **"I feel younger when I'm here. That is why than I am here among the forest more often than working on a loom. It has been much more solitairy for me here... you see, most days I have only my father, brother, and Harke to keep me company, other than at dances and few times, but still it grows tiring after seeing three people endlessly," **she said, staring off into the bark, as if she was getting sleepy.** "We used to live with other elves, the Vanyar. I'm afraid I know little people here."**

**"I prefer a few good friends rather than more company. Than I take it you prefer a crowd more than few close friends? You seem to be close friends with Harke, Lady Tonwen. Have you been here long?"**

**"No. I prefer being around women more than men,"** she chuckled. It was the same, deeper and breathy laugh he'd heard before. **"Harke is more of my father's aquaintance. I believe that we will be married eventually. I have lived here for but a few weeks. Not long before you and the dwarf arrived... and I said to call me Tonwen, else I will call you Prince of Greenwood.. is the Prince deaf, than?"** Her voice was teasing, and he sensed that she hadn't talked like this in a while. To confess so lightly what one thinks of another, and to give the assumption was something he doubted she would reveal to anyone but a close friend in other circumstances.

**"Interesting. I'm afraid I know little on the feelings of women, so I can not converse with you on that subject... Tonwen. No, my ears are fine. Pointy, but fine."**

Tonwen nodded. Her lips curved up in a small smile. **"Better," **she said. **"Than I will talk and you will listen. I am tired of being the listener, thus instead I will talk. I am afraid that you will soon grow irritated of my chatter."**

His guess, Legolas decided, was correct. Tonwen seemed like she liked to talk, and playful. He decided that she must like games.

Maybe it was more because she seemed lonely. To be with the same people for so long, it must have been natural for anyone to want to talk with someone else about more personal matters.

... He wondered if Tonwen thought of dwarves the same as the majority of their race still did. Was she merely being kind with his short companion?

It was a curious question, but he decided not to ask... yet.

**"Than we shall talk on the way back, because it is like I said: it's late, and a woman should not be out here alone."**

**"All right. You forget that I am no longer isolated in the forest."**

Than, they would become friends on the long walk home. For some reason, Legolas already considered Tonwen a friend.

____

**"You remind me of a willow," **Tonwen would say, **"just as light as one. I do not think it fair when your steps are more light than mine, while I am a woman and you a man."**

She seemed to talk about anything that came to mind. But in a way, it was simply part of her charm, and he got used to her narrow face and snake eyes. He was right, also: she did enjoy games, having teased him about several things on the way back.

**"I thought that you were more of a willow, and I an oak... or maybe a maple," **Legolas said.

Tonwen pondered this.

**"Than you are calling me as fair and light as the willow? How nice.. But, I like white trees most."**

He thought of her as a willow because willows did not seem like hardy trees. Tonwen did not seem like a hardy person. In any case, Legolas decided not to tell her in case she took offense, but from this walk and what he already knew of her, she would probably laugh. **"There was a great white tree back in Middle Earth," **he said.** "In the city of Gondor. Perhaps you have heard of it?"**

**"Yes. My father lived in Middle Earth a long time ago. I have never set foot there. He has told me stories of men, and of battles. He fought in the battle as a common soldier, the battle for the ring.. the one where Lord Elrond fought in, and Isildur. I've heard of you, before... and not just as the Prince of Greenwood, but that you were part of a Fellowship."**

Her eyes clearly were asking for a story, and she seemed to know more than she let on.

**"I was.."**

**"Enjoy being a hero than? Too bad there were no heroines,"** Tonwen mused, interupting him. **"That would have been more interesting.. but like I said, women - at least not I - are not as strong enough for such things, or perhaps not meant for them."**

**"It's rude to interupt others, Tonwen." **(He wanted to ask her what she believed women were for, and after what men were for.)

...

**"I forgive you."** Legolas said in an amused voice. **"Anways, I knew of a great women [Eowyn] who defeated a powerful being that no man could ever have hoped to defeat."**

Tonwen's eyes heavily widened at this and she said no more about the previous matter. **"Really? Tell me about your journey. I haven't heard new stories in a while. The most adventure I have is riding a horse... Father still believes it to be unsafe, but Harke has promised to teach me how to become a better rider."**

**"You could fall off..."**

**"Stop getting off subject!" **Tonwen warned.

**"Forgive me. It began in Rivendell--"**

**"Make it more interesting. Make it into a ballad and sing it."**

**"... A ballad?"**

**"You know how to sing, don't you?"**

**"Off course."**

**"Than sing it."**

**"Equivalent exchange,"** said Legolas in a matter of fact way. **"You have to sing something too than. I am not as talented to think of one on the spot."**

**"All right, just tell it normally than. Funny."**

Most Elves were beautiful singers, but Tonwen, with her voice? He doubted she would sing. His own voice was beautiful, and so were his parents' voices. Though he had gotten used to her breathy laugh and her slightly deeper voice, Tonwen would likely not be a very talented singer.

**"Next time, since we have returned to the colony."**

Tonwen would hold him to that promise.

* * *

_*Little Father. (Referring to an adult male dwarf.)_

Reviews much appreciated. A surprisingly quick update. I don't think I'll be as fast next time.


End file.
